The present application is directed to a food processing appliance and, more particularly, to a food processing appliance with an indicator.
Food processing appliances may include a ready light that is illuminated when the components of the food processing appliance are assembled in a working position. For example, Simatelex Manufactory Co., Ltd. manufactures a chopper including a housing, bowl and bowl lid. A ready light on an external surface of the Simatelex chopper is illuminated when the bowl is mounted to the housing and the lid is mounted to the bowl in a working position. The ready light indicates that the chopper is assembled in the working position and that power may be provided to a chopper motor.
The preferred embodiment of the food processing appliance with the indicator in accordance with the present application includes an indicator that is mounted around a periphery of a control mechanism. Mounting of the indicator around the control mechanism provides a visual indication to a user that the food processing appliance is assembled in a working position. The indicator highlights to the user that the food processing appliance may begin processing food when the control mechanism is actuated.